Smile
by iwha
Summary: She smiled shyly at the boy who stopped her from crying, he's not scary at all! Boys are not scary after all! But, why did he turn away when she smiled at him?


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own KHR, if I did there'll be a 188627 plot. hehehe...

**A/N:** Yes! I've finally posted a 1886 fic! Hurrah! btw the inspiration for this fic is Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days. It's a great song, you should listen to it.. :D

* * *

"Stop crying, you'll get ugly"

A girl at the age of five stopped crying and glared at the boy in front of her. The boy in question just shrugged off her glare and just goes on his merry way, reading a picture book about birds, ignoring the girl in the process. Besides, his goal was to stop her annoying crying anyway. He can't concentrate on his book because of the other annoying and noisy kids (he can read and thus, an adult in his own right) and the girl's crying just added fuel to the fire.

"H-Haru's not ugly! Haru's mommy said h-Haru's pwetty!"

She rubbed away the tears on her eyes and looked at him menacingly; well, as menacingly as a five year old girl with two pigtails in strawberry design and her dress is flowery pink. The boy looked up and then looked at the girl with a blank face, the ugly girl's trying hard not to cry. For some reason, her crying disturbed him. Girls are icky, why is he feeling guilty?

The boy pouted and put his book down from where he is sitting. He remembered what his Kaa-chan said to him once, 'Girls are precious, and you shouldn't hurt one. A real man will never hurt a girl'. The girl's lucky his Kaa-chan said that.

He awkwardly pats the girl on her head, immediately stopping the girl from crying.

"Y-you're not ugly but please stop crying."

Haru was surprised that the boy suddenly patted her in the head gently, boys are usually scary, but this boy is not.

"O-okay"

He looked over her and saw her smile at him; he blushed and turned his head away. He suddenly felt nervous and scared, but not like evil monster scared, just… weird kind of scared. Never in his seven year life had he experienced this, maybe Tou-chan knows. Yeah, Tou-chan is smart, he knows what it is!

She smiled shyly at the boy who stopped her from crying, he's not scary at all! Boys are not scary after all! But, why did he turn away when she smiled at him?

"W-would you like to r-read with me?"

*smile*

"Okay! Haru's name is Haru, what's your name?"

"…"

* * *

_Almost ten years later…._

"Sniff…. Haru should've known. Haru's not the one Tsuna-san liked."

The young girl, now a teenager, silently cried at the nearby riverbank of the town of Namimori. By chance, the boy, now also a teenager just happens to walk by. Patrolling his precious Namimori like he usually does, making sure it's herbivore-less than usual.

He noticed her, but just as he was about to turn around and left her alone, he heard her whimper. He stopped walking. Somehow, he felt compelled to go to her. He turned and took a good look at her. He knows her. She's one of the herbivores that hung around that omnivore. She's crying to herself, this scene is faintly familiar. He silently groaned and rolled his eyes, he really hates to see a girl cry.

"Herbivore"

Haru turned around and was shocked and got a little scared at the person that called out to her. It was none other than the scary prefect of Nami-Chuu, Hibari Kyouya. She heard stories about him, hell she saw first-hand at what he's capable of doing! But her sadness overpowered of her fear of him and just cried her heart out in front of him.

Hibari twitched, he's itching to pull out his tonfas but for some reason, he doesn't want to. He felt uneasy as the herbivore in front of him cried. He felt a jolt of pain at seeing her cry. He doesn't like it. He closed his eyes in irritation and then opened his eyes to look at her seriously. Her crying is seriously pissing him off and he can't beat her up, normally he can, he did it to that ice herbivore. Something's holding him back; he just doesn't know what it is.

Haru's crying her heart out in front of him, HIM of all people! But just for now, she doesn't care. She just wants to cry.

Irritating. Irritating. Irritating! He can't stand her crying! He doesn't know whether it was just to shut her up or to comfort her, he wants to believe it's the former, he gave her his coat and saw her eyes widen in shock.

He…. Gave her his coat. His freaking coat! THE Hibari Kyouya gave her his coat! Is he comforting her or just wants her to stop crying? Either way, she was grateful for him to be here for her, even if it's just by coincidence and he didn't try to bite him to death. That's a good thing. In gratitude, she gave him one thing she has for the moment: a genuine smile.

She smiled at him, she smiled. He can tell it's a genuine smile, although it's small and her eyes are about to cry. It somehow calmed him down, completely. Her smile reminds him of something, he just can't remember what it was. He won't stick around to find out what it was. He already accomplished what he wanted: to stop the damn herbivore from crying. He looked over her one last time, turned around and walked away, leaving the herbivore alone once again.

As soon as the prefect was out of her sight, she stood up and walked her way home with a lighter feeling. In a way, the prefect made her feel better. Although still upset about Tsuna not loving her, she couldn't wait for what tomorrow's in store for her.

* * *

_More years later…_

"Dear, please stop crying. Or you'll get ugly and the baby will be scared of you"

Haru smiled at her husband, he was, in his own way, trying to get her to stop crying. Comforting her like he did all those years ago. She loved him for it. Every time she cries, he's there to stop her from crying even if the words may seem like an insult to others, to her it's an endearment.

Hibari looked at her softly, things hardly changed. He still couldn't stand her crying. It drives him over the wall. But, every single time, he was there to comfort her. Seeing her smile is worth all the trouble he had to go through. That's how much he loves her. But he'd rather die than let everyone know that.

Haru giggled softly because she could pretty much what was in her husband's head. He looked down at the tiny baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry your parents can be, but I swear to you now little one. We love each other very much, and we love you just as much" she gently kissed the baby's forehead. She sniffed and let a few tears fall down her face. "Welcome to the world young one."

Hibari leaned over and gently wiped the tears in his wife's face. He looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back, although her eyes are a bit watery.

"I told you Haru, you'll get ugly when you cry"

"I know, but you'll be there for me always right?"

"Always"


End file.
